


Pokemon x Reader Filth Collection

by momijis



Series: The Author's Thinly Disguised Thirst (Now in Pokemon Form!) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, other characters to be added - Freeform, slight voyeurism but its hardly there trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijis/pseuds/momijis
Summary: This will be a collection of my completely self indulgent x reader fics I write for various Pokemon characters. While I say these are self indulgent, I don't mind suggestions for new fics of this type, by all means please tell me. So basically, I'm a gross pokemon character lover and I need all my fics in one spot and this is the best spot for them! And when I say Pokemon x Reader I mean human characters x human readers, not pokemon themselves.
Relationships: Skull-dan no Shitappa | Team Skull Grunt/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Skull-dan no Shitappa | Team Skull Grunt/Reader
Series: The Author's Thinly Disguised Thirst (Now in Pokemon Form!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pokemon x Reader Filth Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent mess that I wrote at like 1 am when I should have been sleeping. But if you like it, great! I know the pairing isn't a super common one but when you like something like this you gotta write your own content you know? Also reader is of age! She is just a bit older while taking on the island challenge.

There was no use in trying to salvage this battle, you had already lost.

You had been on your way to Po Town to retrieve a stolen pokémon from Team Skull. But as it would turn out, you got stuck into battling one of the grunts that were loitering about on the rainy Route 17. It was an unfortunate little detour that ended up ruining your day. As soon as you locked eyes, you knew you had to battle him though. And things weren’t looking up as the battle went on, as your pokémon were dropping like flies one after the other. You should have known to bring more potions and revives with you, but you had felt confident enough without them. And look at how wrong you were.

With the last attack dealt out by the Team Skull grunt, your pokémon stumbled to the ground as it fainted. Scrounging up what money you could, you swallowed your pride and walked up to hand it to him. A light drizzle had been accompanying your battle and as a result, both of you were wet. Clothes were clinging to your forms and as much as you didn’t want to notice, the grunt had an impressively thick dickprint. He must have noticed you looking as he had a glint of playfulness in his eyes. The masked grunt crossed his arms and looked at the sparse amount of money that was his reward and sighed. “What, you didn’t expect to lose eh? What am I supposed to do with this?” He spat, obviously disappointed. “I- I just wanted to get that stolen pokémon back, I didn’t want this to happen!” You said lowly as you still stood with your hand out to him. He stood there for a bit, thinking to himself it seemed before he snatched the money from you. Then he smirked. “This ain’t nothin’ compared to what I usually get from other losers around here. But…” He leaned in and whispered “…I got a better way for you to pay me back.”

Ah, of course it must have been some bullshit deal. You decide to hear him out anyway. “What do you want?” you whispered back to him. He merely jabbed his thumb behind him, pointing to the police station not too far from you. “Come on back here and I’ll show ya.” His voice was husky and low, and it lit a fire in your belly. You stare at him for a bit before he ends up grabbing your hand and pulls you flush against his lightly toned, damp body. “I saw you looking at my body, so stop fuckin’ around and come with me already.” He growls, and you can feel him throbbing through his pants. Your face heats up with the realization of what he was offering as an alternative reward. You nod and both of you start walking to the back of the police station. You look around the corner of the building to make sure no one is watching you before he pulls you back to him once more.

The grunt lets go of your hand and starts palming himself through his shorts. His blue eyes are intense and his heated gaze is enough to make you feel a little self-conscious. With his free hand, he slides it under your shirt and makes his way up to your breast. He’s a bit impatient so instead of taking his time feeling you up, he roughly lifts up your shirt and gestures for you to take your bra off. You oblige, the silent command making you feel hotter than ever in the cold, gloomy weather. The grunt all too happily rubs your breast, thumbing over your nipple and you lightly moan under his ministrations.

“We haven’t even started yet and look at ya, moanin’ already.” He says confidently. He slides closer to you and lets himself out of his pants, pumping slowly. Your face burns as you look at his girthy, thick cock. Its length was no joke either. The blue-haired grunt flicks his eyes downward and you swear you see him smirk through that bandana. You decide to close the space between the two of you and yank his bandana down to kiss him roughly. A small noise escaped his lips before your lips captured his, obviously taken by surprise. His free hand took hold of your chin to guide you closer to him. At least the kiss is welcome. It soon becomes a mess of tongue and saliva to the point where you both have to separate for air. Connected by a line of saliva, you gaze into his eyes while you snake your hand below to feel for his cock. The Team Skull member sucks air in through his teeth, choking back a moan as you languidly stroke him. Feeling every vein and putting extra attention on the tip, you smear precum over the weeping hole. His moans are flowing freely now as he hunches over your shoulder and his breath is grazing your neck. Your body shudders and he’s pushing on your shoulder with one hand trying to guide you down.

Not a problem.

Continuing to stroke him, you gracefully make your way onto your knees in the grassy patch below. Now that you were face to face with his dick you could see the little happy trail of hair that adorned his toned stomach. It was cute and surprisingly his pubes were blue. Guess the commitment goes a long way eh? You rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to subdue your throbbing heat, but it couldn’t be helped. Gently swirling your tongue around the head of his dick you swore he was going to lose it then and there. He bucked his hips lightly and grabbed a fistful of your hair, desperately wanting to fuck your mouth. You had to dig your nails into his thighs to get him to calm back a bit. And with that, you took in a deep breath and took most of him in your mouth. What you couldn’t fit in your mouth you grabbed with your hand. The grunt above was barely containing his moans and his eyes were closed, eyebrows knit tightly. His bandanna was still hanging off his mouth ever so slightly and he was quite vocal, with little “oh fuck, fuuuck” and “ah shit, right there” escaping his lips. Fuck he was cute like this. All the while you were sucking him off, licking the underside of his cock and getting quite messy with it. Honestly this wasn’t a bad idea at all now that you think of it.

Until he pushes your forehead and forces you off of him. You fall onto your back, thankfully onto the soft grass. The grunt pulls up his face cover before following you on the ground and moves between your legs. He busies himself with unbuttoning your shorts and pulling them down, along with your panties. Then he finally slides his fingers up your thighs, ghosting around your lips with fleeting touches. Purposefully teasing you. You almost say something out of frustration until he rubs his fingers against your slit, gathering the slick that’s been accumulating. “All this for me? How nice…” He mutters before sliding his fingers in, and scissoring them. You can hardly suppress the moan that escaped your throat as he curled his fingers upward, making you see stars when he hit just the right spot. He looked right at you while he fingerfucked you hard and you had to look away, it was too much to handle.

“I’ll make you feel real good. Fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight after I’m done with you.” He declares as he removed his fingers, making you whine from their absence. Then he rubbed his tip between your folds before inching his way into you. “ahh fuck me…” You moaned as he rolled his hips, fucking even deeper than before. With a shallow thrust, he bottomed out in you and both of you went still for a moment, relishing the feeling of everything. At some point you moved your legs around his waist and he moved even closer to you, with your foreheads touching. Mmm, the mating press. The grunt started to move in long and deep thrusts, skin slapping obscenely as he fucked you. His balls slapped against you with each rough thrust, adding a delicious sensation to your pussy each time. Grinding into you every now and again between thrusts had you seeing stars and you weren’t sure how long you’d last like this. Your pussy was gripping him tightly and milking his cock for all its worth as you came. Gripping him even tighter he stuttered for a moment before moving again, clearly overwhelmed by the feeling of your tight grip on his cock.

It wasn’t long before his thrusts started to get more frantic and less controlled though. He ended up moving your legs up to his shoulders and continued to fuck you. Soon enough he slammed his hips into you roughly several times before he ended up cumming with a low groan. Feeling his cock twitch, his warm cum fills you up nicely as he lies over your body. It was a nice feeling even if he was a bit heavy. Eventually he gets up and removes his cock from your pussy. He admires his handiwork as the milky substance flows out of you, loving how this all turned out. Stuffing himself back into his shorts, he offers you a hand and it’s kind of sweet. You grab his hand and he helps you get up as you pull your shorts back up. Dusting yourself off you try to make yourself look halfway decent before the grunt resumes his casual stance. “Well thank ya for the ‘reward’, hope you lose to me again sometime.” He laughs lightly before going back to the spot where you had battled him. “Yeah well don’t count on it!” You shout back at him before you start walking around the police station. Ah gross, you can feel his cum soaking your panties as you walk. Bastard.

And that’s when you hear it. “Oi, hope I won’t have to make any public indecency charges around here.”

Rounding the corner, you see none other than Officer Nanu. Your shirt was still slightly messed up and you were sure your bra was left on the ground, so he could definitely see your nipples. “Ah Nanu!” You start off nervously. “I- I was just trying to deal with a Team Skull member but I didn’t have enough money…” you trail off. Nanu’s crimson eyes look you over with a look of disappointment, but he couldn’t be too mad at you. “Next time, do it somewhere more discreet. Otherwise someone else might end up seeing and decide to report you.” He says with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Upon realizing what he said, your whole body feels as if it’s on fire from the embarrassment. “Don’t worry, I won’t make a fuss about it.” Nanu reassures you with a hand on your shoulder.

Thinking to himself with a slight hardon, he wonders if he could get in on something like that. He shakes his head and doubts it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sue me Nanu is a bit of a pervert in this but I love Nanu though. Again sorry if this is a bit off but I had to write it. If you made it this far, thank you! And please give me suggestions for fics in the comments. I'm on a real pokemon kick right now.


End file.
